


Breakable

by NostalgicNerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Glass AU, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicNerd/pseuds/NostalgicNerd
Summary: A curse plagued the Shimada ClanBut luckily, Hanzo Shimada was strongHe had seen a lot, and certainly his cool composure meant there was nothing delicate about himBut in reality, he was especially fragile(mostly proofread)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I haven't seen done before so I'll try my best to quickly explain it here
> 
> Hanzo is basically like a glass doll, he is as fragile/delicate as glass  
> Except he has always been living, and was born in the way that humans are
> 
> *Another quick important note to make is that the first chapter (prologue) is written in Hanzo's POV while the rest of the story is not

It is a tale that has been told through my family for many generations. One of such distaste that only the clan's inner circle must know.

Many years ago, a young man disgraced the dragons. He was vain and prideful, and wished for something to prove his wealth. So he took a blade and cut a single scale from the dragon. He cut a hole into the scale, hoping to tie it around his neck with a leather strap, but the scale shattered in his hand.

For stealing and destroying the scale, the dragon put a curse on him: that he too should be fragile as glass. As the first born son, he was to lead the clan. This meant danger for him, so he soon decided to find a wife in hopes his own son would be able to quickly take over.

Within just a year this son was born, but he too was fragile, like glass. A persistent curse, tailoring that each heir would shatter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do not touch me, cowboy,” Hanzo growled, pushing Jesse away from him.

“Aw c’mon, it’s just a hug.”

“Exactly why I do not wish for you to touch me.”

“Just this once?” Jesse asked, pulling puppy dog eyes.

“No,” the archer responded coolly, and with that he walked away.

A hand clasped McCree’s shoulder. “Don’t mind my brother; he will warm up to you eventually,” Genji said with a sigh.

“Yeah? How long till then?” Jesse sounded frustrated.

“I know you love him. Good. Though my master would suggest you be patient.”

“Well, I never was one for listenin’ to monks.”

“What will you do?

“Keep on keepin’ on.”

“You’ll continue your pursuits?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s not wise. You don’t know Hanzo like I do; he is far from unlacking in… temper.”

“Won’t matter. I’ll get real close, just you wait.”

Genji gave Jesse a look of caution and a curt nod. “Very well, just be careful with anija.”

“Don’t ya worry, Genji. I wouldn’t dare put a scratch on ‘em.”

“I know, I trust you McCree,” Genji said truthfully.

Though he was not worried Jesse would hurt Hanzo, he was worried Jesse would shatter him.

~~~

In his room, Hanzo peered into a mirror. His face, handsome, was obscured only by a scar on his forehead; which appeared like a hairline crack. He earned it ages ago, when he took a tumble while climbing. He was lucky, the results could have been much more fatal.

Most days, Hanzo wore his hair down in an attempt to cover the scar. The scar, he thought, was a gross imperfection that was his unfortunate duty to wear. Though if there was a cross to bear, he would bear it without public complaint.

Trailing his fingers down his face, he could feel how cool it was. He gave off no body heat, and the sound of fingers on cheek sounded more like that of glass against glass. The sound always made him feel uncomfortable, but he thought he deserved the discomfort.

A knock at the door only made Hanzo fearful, and he told whomever was on the other side of the door to wait just a moment. Quickly, he changed into more casual clothes so it wouldn't appear he'd been doing nothing all this time. He made sure the scar looked covered and answered the door.

At the door stood his brother, his face plate removed and revealing more scars than Hanzo could ever imagine having. Genji seemed calm and more mature these days, but Hanzo could tell there were still echoes of the childish brother he knew within the cyborg. This was especially evident now, as the younger Shimada grinned and his eyes sparkled with something that tauntingly said, ‘I know something you don't know.’ 

“I hope you don't let what McCree does bother you so much. He just wants to be friendly with you, brother.”

“Tch, you say that yet you seem to be thinking something else,” Hanzo was accusing in his tone. Though he sounded annoyed, Genji knew that the feelings weren't directed at him.

“It's true! Would I lie to my anija?”

“Yes.”

“Eesh so harsh. You know, you could always ask Jesse to make sure I'm not lying.”

“I am not concerned with your lying or not. Now, I would like to be left in solitude.”

“Hanzo,” Genji quickly turned serious and he placed a hand on the archer's shoulder. This sort of thing almost always unnerved Hanzo, for this was not the action of a Genji he remembered. “You should not worry so much about the curse. You are a careful person; it's alright to give others your trust,” he spoke  in Japanese, yet he still conveyed the calm yet sharp tone of his words to Hanzo and anyone who happened to be listening in.

Hanzo nodded. “I know. It will just take time.” 

Then Genji left, just as Hanzo had wished him to. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse McCree was a man of many languages. He could speak Spanish, German, Italian, and even some Arabic that he'd learned for Fareeha. Fortunately for the Shimada brothers, Japanese wasn't one he'd bothered to study so much. Sure, he knew some words, mostly curses thanks to Genji, but not enough to have understood what the brothers had said to each other. 

Of course he had been listening, and Genji knew that. Though neither would acknowledge that Jesse had been listening in, it sure seemed to be an understood point. As Genji walked past Jesse, it was painfully obvious that the cowboy was trying to “act natural”, but he simply gave a short laugh and said nothing. 

It was only a few seconds later when Hanzo left his room, the door closing softly and his feet making a quiet pitterpatter on the floor. He walked swiftly and with purpose; he said nothing to anyone that might've been in the halls and his silky hair fell in a curtain around his face. Despite how quiet the archer could be, Jesse could hear him and set off to follow the man. 

For a while Hanzo tried to pretend he didn't think the cowboy was following him. But step after step, he could feel his own annoyance growing and it became too painful not to act. Once he stepped forward outside the building, he was quick to spin on his heel and press McCree against the door.

“Why are you following me, cowboy?” Hanzo asked sharply. He glared up at Jesse, who appeared lost in admiration for the shorter male.

“Huh? Oh, am I? Just thought we happened to be goin’ the same way, partner.”

“We are at the cliff's edge,  _ partner _ .”

Jesse knew Hanzo could be hostile, but he wasn't sure he'd ever seen him this hostile before. “Ay alright, my bad. I won’t follow ya again. Promise,” he said, his hands up in surrender. 

“Good. Then be gone.” Hanzo moved away from McCree, turning his back and climbing up to the roof of the building.

“Can… can I maybe stay?”

His lips twitched, though they were attempting to form a smile that Hanzo didn't want rather than frown. “Hmph, just this once.”

“Ah wow, how do y'all manage this?” Jesse asked, as he struggled to climb up the building's side.

Hanzo replied with a chuckle, sitting so that his legs hung over the edge of the building. “Years of practice.” 

This way of sitting was copied by Jesse just as soon as he got to the roof. They sat in silence, but McCree had a feeling that something was off.

“Somethin’ eating at you, Hanzo?”

“No, and even if it was I would not tell you.”

“Ah right! Sorry for askin’,” McCree apologized and Hanzo let a smile slip.

“It is fine, you were only being courteous.” 

“Courteous? Well, thank you.”

Hanzo nodded and everything went silent until the archer began tapping his fingers against the rooftop. The noise was like glass against metal because that was precisely what it was. This both confused and annoyed Jesse, who placed his left hand atop Hanzo’s right in order to stop the noise. Luckily, Jesse’s left hand was metal and so he couldn’t feel the unnatural cold of Hanzo’s skin.

“Ah, sorry. It just… the sound reminded me of something.”

“I understand, I know how loud I can be.”

“You? Nah, you’re the quietest person I know! ‘Sides, that ain’t what was botherin’ me.”

“Ah…” Hanzo wasn’t so sure what to say. He had grown up to learn a silver tongue, but emotions were never something he was good with. “Perhaps something is eating at  _ you _ , McCree.”

Jesse grinned. “Nah, and even if it was I wouldn’t tell ya.”

To the cowboy’s surprise, Hanzo did not glare or lecture; instead, the archer’s lips slid into a grin of his own and he laughed. Jesse could feel his face heating up, thinking that he was being laughed at. But besides the embarrassment, the gunslinger also felt awe and admiration for the archer.

“I guess it was stupid, huh?” McCree questioned, his embarrassment on display in his words.

“No! It was very cute, Jesse.”

Jesse’s face lit up, “Aw, ya think I’m cute?”

“Do not get used to it!” Hanzo began to get flustered.

Jesse put an arm around Hanzo, and this time Hanzo did not move away. “Dontcha worry darlin’! It’ll be our secret.”

~~~

Hanzo never ceased to confuse Jesse. Every time he thought they were getting closer, Hanzo would double-check that his walls were secure. Jesse kept falling back to square one, and he kept running into the Hanzo that didn’t want him around. He was serious about Hanzo, at least he was pretty sure he was, and the archer’s walls hurt more than anything.

He wanted to feel accepted by Hanzo. He wanted Hanzo to see how serious he was about the way he felt, and to maybe consider his own feelings. Jesse knew that would never happen; after all, Reyes had taught him that he couldn’t always have his way. Nevertheless, McCree remained determined.

“He keeps on blockin’ me out. It's startin’ to get real annoying.”

“I told you. You have to be patient with Hanzo. He's like a moon.”

“The hell do moons have to do with all this?”

“Like you’re the sun and he is the moon? He could block you out a few times, but mostly let you shine through? I don't know, I thought it sounded cooler in my head,” Genji explained with a shrug.

“Huh… that kind of makes sense actually.”

“It does? Ah, I mean, of course! Master would be proud of me.”

“Mhm. Now all I gotta do is break the moon.”

“What? No!” Genji panicked. Knowing Hanzo's curse, what McCree said sounded more dangerous than it should have. “Why would you do that?”

“Relax, Genji. Just mean I'm gonna break him out of that eclipse, or whatever it's called.”

“Oh. Oh right, the eclipse…”

“Yeah, so don't worry. I ain't gonna hurt Hanzo.”

“I'm glad. Too many people have done so in the past.”

The conversation opened Genji's eyes to the situation more than they had been. He'd only considered that Jesse could shatter Hanzo, but now he realized how dangerous the situation was. McCree was rough; if he didn't know about the curse, how could he be expected to be gentle around Hanzo? 

With this idea in mind, Genji rushed around Gibraltar in an attempt to find his brother. The attempt was unsuccessful, and that fact didn't help ease any nerves that Genji was feeling. Eventually he stopped looking and questioned Athena. 

“Athena, where's Hanzo?” 

“Agent Hanzo has requested that his location remain hidden unless there is an emergency. Should I tell him that you are searching for him?”

“Yes!”

“Just a moment.”

Genji waited impatiently. Why had Hanzo wanted to hide away? He didn't like the sound of that, and he grew tense due to the nerves.

“Agent Hanzo would like to meet with you in an hour. I will send you his location.”

Genji gave a short laugh. It sounded as if he were arranging a business meeting with his own brother. “Thank you, Athena.”

“You're welcome, Genji.”

In mere seconds, a notification tone went off from his phone, giving Genji the archer's location. This location was outside the base, and so Genji hid himself with a hoodie and jeans. Though he accepted his body, and some of him was still flesh, he hated the idea that he might scare someone. 

To the swordsman’s surprise Hanzo was not hidden away, but out in the open. He sat on a small beach, his face shining in the sun like sea glass. It was cold out so the beach was almost deserted, but Hanzo didn't mind the cold.

“You didn't wear your makeup today, brother.”

“And you aren't wearing a tank top for once.”

A smile and a small laugh, which sounded almost like a breath, from both Shimadas. Silence save for the ocean. Hanzo was hurting and Genji could tell. Though where Jesse couldn't get Hanzo to say anything, Genji could.

“Something happened to your hand,” Genji stated. It was a statement because Hanzo was good at avoiding questions, but never statements.

“I hit something too hard, and there was no clear glue…” Glue was obvious near his knuckles, where it was likely his fingers had fallen off and been put back.

“Jesse will notice.”

Hanzo sighed, “I know.”

“You have to tell him about the curse. You will only need more glue if you don't.” Genji knew well that it was likely his brother had punched a wall in a stupor of emotions. 

“If I tell him he will not want to be with me. Why love a man who is always cold and could break if you hold them too tightly?”

“Jesse is very determined. You should give him a chance, Hanzo. I know him, he won't like you less just because you're glass.”

“Will he not? He would have to be on his toes at all times, and never kiss me too hard. It is unlikely I could ever even share a close space with him if I did not wish to be crushed,” Hanzo spoke bitterly. It was clear that he despised the curse and what it did to him. 

“Do you want him to kiss you?” Genji was teasing, attempting to change the focus and lighten the mood.

“Tch, of course not. He is a buffoon.”

“Hanzo has a crush on McCree!” 

“Quiet!” Hanzo tackled his laughing brother into the sand.

“My anija is in love!”

“No I am not!”

“I'm only teasing Hanzo!” Genji said through laughter. 

“How predictable and childish.”

This only amused Genji more, though he tried his best to act mature again. “Just be open with him, Hanzo!”

“Fine. So long as you never mention this.”

“You can trust me! It's not like I tried to kill you.”

Hanzo huffed and rolled his eyes. The brothers stood and brushed themselves off before heading back into the base.

~~~

“I need to tell you something, McCree,” Hanzo said.

The two were sitting on the flat metal roof,  the sun setting over the sea and reflecting upon it the colours of fire. It was a beautiful sight, and one that was repeated every day. Just as the sea and sun’s beauty were repeated, so was this meeting of Jesse and Hanzo. 

“There’s somethin’ I’ve been wantin’ to tell ya too.”

“Perhaps you should speak first.” 

“Ya sure? You asked to say what you have to say first.”

“I am positive. Please, say what you need.”

“Ah well… Hanzo, I like ya as more than just a friend. And I've known that for a while now, but I didn’t want ya to think I was just foolin’ around. I’m real serious, Han. I’m in love with you,” Jesse spoke honestly. This was his way, to speak as openly and honestly as he could. Unfortunately, his words made Hanzo feel sick. 

What if Jesse changed his mind after Hanzo spoke his own words? Genji said that Jesse wouldn’t do something like that, but what if that was only said to settle his mind? He didn’t want that to happen, especially now that he knew Jesse had returned feelings.

“Jesse it’s… I’m…” Hanzo choked on his words, just as he thought he would. 

“Hey, if ya don’t feel the same way I get it,” he said softly, reassuringly.

The archer was quick to grab Jesse’s hand, holding it as if he needed it to live. “No! That is not it. I l-lo… I’m attracted to you, Jesse. Forgive me, words do not come to me like archery.”

“Wow… Ya really feel that way?” It looked somewhat like Jesse might cry, though it was in a fit of joy rather than sadness. 

Hanzo couldn’t respond as the cowboy wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his chest. McCree’s arms were strong, and Hanzo felt comfortable in them, but he also knew the strength was almost too much because of the pressure on his shoulder. He thought he could crack and break right there, but at the same time he never wanted to move away from Jesse’s embrace. 

_ That night _ , Hanzo did not tell Jesse about the curse.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanzo kept trying to tell Jesse, and he kept failing to say anything at all. It felt like every time he was about to say it, Jesse would grin at him and give him a kiss or say something silly yet smart. Every time he wanted to tell Jesse about his fragility, he fell in love with him all over again.  _ Tonight _ , he was sure he could finally say what he’d been meaning to say for days. 

For the moment, nothing much was happening. It was quiet and peaceful as the couple snuggled under mounds of blankets. So many blankets, all because Jesse thought Hanzo seemed, ‘colder than the air outside’. In reality, Hanzo was as cold as the air outside; at least this was true about his hands, which hadn’t been covered by gloves. 

As Hanzo stared into the darkness of the room, thinking about what to say, lips began to trail their way down to his shoulders. They were warm and rough, and Hanzo usually found them familiar and comforting, but he was far too worked up for that. His own lips remained set in a deep frown, and with a huff he turned to face Jesse and buried his face in the other man’s chest.

“You alright darlin’?”

“No… there is something I still have not said.”

“Was wonderin’ when ya’d get back to that. You never did say whatcha were going to that night on the roof, did ya?”

“I have been trying… it is a more difficult task than it first seemed.”

“I’ll wait forever if I gotta. I want you to be comfortable sayin’ whatever it is.”

“I cannot wait. Though you should know, the subject is rather… delicate,” Hanzo warned.

Jesse nodded, sitting up in bed but still holding the scion close. “Then I’ll listen carefully.”

Hanzo began to explain how his fragility went beyond emotional difficulties. He spoke about the dragon and the ancestor who could not see beyond his vanities. Lastly, he told Jesse his fears.

It was a rare thing for the archer to do, and as he did so, the cowboy could see how vulnerable his lover really was. Hanzo’s dark eyes shone with both tears and hope. His jaw twitched, as it often did when he was attempting to fight back emotional waves. He held Jesse’s hands in his own, and his hands were shaking. Such emotion was difficult for the Shimada to express, this was no exception, so he was fearful and exhausted.

“I still love ya, Han. Ain’t nothin’ gonna change that, I won’t let it.”

“You’re so kind, Jesse. I am glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too darlin’.”

Jesse weaved his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. The inky black mass felt like silk against his skin, and it was a feeling that brought comfort to the cowboy. Even if it didn’t seem like he was the one in need of comforting, the feeling was appreciated. Though Jesse seemed like a courageous and outgoing man, he had his own share of struggles. They were ones he knew he’d tell Hanzo eventually, but not now. He didn’t want Hanzo to feel hurt anymore than he did already, and he himself didn’t want to feel hurt from seeing his lover that way.

~~~

In the morning, Jesse found himself running his thumbs over Hanzo’s face. He could feel every crease; though the porcelain was mostly smooth, as this is what defines porcelain, he eventually felt his way to the scar. This scar seemed out of place, almost uncharacteristic, and Jesse felt himself constantly going back to rub over the spot on the archer’s forehead.

Feeling embarrassed, Hanzo placed a hand over the gunslinger’s. “Stop. The crack is ill-favoured; it is why I wear my hair down so often.”

“It’s not that bad. We all got our scars here in Overwatch, and yours doesn’t gotta be any different.”

“It is there because of my foolishness. I wish not to be reminded of its presence.”

“Alright, I'll leave it alone then, but you should know I think every bit of ya is beautiful, Han. Besides, I think you look real handsome with your hair up.”

“Hah, you flatter me McCree.”

“That ain't a bad thing.”

“No,” he smiled, “It is not.”

Jesse smiled back, the smile reaching his eyes, and he pressed a kiss to Hanzo's forehead. It was moments like these that the couple found solace in. Each with their own complicated pasts, peaceful moments together were something worth cherishing.


	5. Chapter 5

McCree had insisted he go on the mission to Japan in the coming week. The team was already full when he'd practically begged to go, so Lena offered to give him her place. She knew what it was like to feel protective over a loved one, and she didn't mind having more time with Emily. 

Now that Lena was off the mission, the team consisted of Hanzo, Genji, McCree, and D.va. Hanzo, having been forced into this mission, was glad to be working with agents he trusted; however, Jesse joining the mission at the last minute had upset him. He had the idea that Jesse had come along to keep an eye on him, and it made him feel underestimated. Hanzo might have been cursed with fragility, but he could still protect himself.

He flashed the occasional grumpy look at Jesse, but the cowboy just assumed it was because Hanzo didn't want to be on the mission. Jesse was well aware of why Hanzo didn't want to go back to Japan, at least not to Hanamura, and he too was upset that the archer was being forced to return. Surely they could've managed fine with just Genji. Though as they were already in the air, there was no more time or possibility to change the team's composition. 

Once in Japan, Hanzo hid his face behind a hood. He figured it would be his best bet if he didn't want to risk being recognized. Then again, it had been twelve years since he'd killed Genji and ten since he'd left the clan; perhaps he looked different enough that the hooded coat wasn't really necessary. 

Genji on the other hand didn't have to hide. The world outside Overwatch thought he was dead. Even if someone managed to find out he had cheated death, nobody remembered the youngest Shimada as a green-haired cyborg. 

The team quickly found a hotel; which they would be staying in for a few days. However, they didn't all get separate rooms; Hana, being Genji's “sister”, had to share a room with him. McCree and Hanzo did get separate rooms, though; McCree was posing as a tourist, and Hanzo was in Hanamura on a business trip.

In a way, Hanzo really was there on a business trip. Just like a real business trip, at least in his experience, he was not somewhere he really wanted to be. It was bad enough that he was so close to his home, but worse that he   could see the gates of Shimada castle from his room in the hotel.

The gates were locked shut, just as he remembered they constantly were after his father died and the clan elders became paranoid. Similarly to the past, tourists took pictures of the large gate doors, unaware of the Yakuza behind them. It was a sight he used to find amusing, but now it unnerved him.

Hanzo was pulled from his thoughts as a small ‘ding’ sounded from his cell phone. As he checked the messages he found it to be the others revealing their locations, just as they were supposed to do every hour if they were apart. He found himself to be the only one still at the hotel, and this was something he didn't mind. He decided then that he would only leave the hotel to work on mission progress and to eat out. Just as the clan elders, Hanzo was paranoid.

Hanzo's absence saddened Jesse and worried the others. It was unlikely for their characters to interact, but he could have texted them more often, or at least have left the hotel. Eventually, just as the mission was reaching its climax, Hanzo left the hotel to meet up with Jesse.

“Han? Damn, you had me worried,” Jesse spoke with relief and immediately hugged Hanzo. The archer didn't appreciate this, slightly pushing the gunslinger away. His eyes darted around anxiously.

“There is something I wanted to show you, but we have to get into the castle.”

“What? Darlin’ we can't. The whole mission’ll be jeopardized.”

           “I know how to get around all of them, I'm sure of it. Do you trust me?”

            Jesse tried his best not to hesitate. Of course he trusted Hanzo, but did he trust him enough to put Genji and Hana into more danger than they were already in?

            “Yeah. Yes, I trust you.”

            Hanzo nodded, maneuvering through tourists as he dragged Jesse along and walked near the wall. He led Jesse into an alley of sorts and immediately began scaling the wall. The gunslinger watched with confusion. He was sure he couldn't do the same thing Hanzo had done.

            “Hey darlin’, I ain't so sure I can follow ya up there.”

            “You can. I will help you.” 

            The archer leaned over the wall and grasped at McCree's hands. Usually he would take this time to count as many calluses as possible, but this was not appropriate at the moment. Hanzo instructed Jesse to slowly put his feet onto the wall, like he was going to walk up its side rather than climb it. He instructed him how to move his legs, but the process was more Hanzo pulling him up and over the wall than Jesse actually climbing. 

            Hanzo managed to lead Jesse into the castle, narrowly avoiding guards in clever hiding spots that only someone familiar with the area would know. The gunslinger followed him into a room with walls that would've been blank if not for the characters carved into them. The style of the Japanese characters was so beautiful that the gunslinger felt awe when looking at them.

            “What is all this?”

            “The tale I told you and this-” Hanzo smiled and ran his fingers along the text, “is the solution.”

            “You've known it this whole time?”

            “Yes, but I never knew what it meant. Now… I think I know.”

~~~

            The trip inside Shimada Castle occupied Jesse's mind through the rest of the mission and even back at Gibraltar. He was never told what the solution read as, and he couldn't comprehend the stylized characters. The way Hanzo had looked at him in that moment had made his heart jump; maybe the solution had to do with him. Either way, it obstructed his thinking paths constantly. 

            The obstruction of Jesse's mind left Hanzo on edge. The gunslinger was behaving strangely towards him, distancing himself and then getting closer than before. It was odd behaviour for Jesse, very out of character for him. The behaviour corroded Hanzo's mind with guilt, a feeling that came easily to him. With the best sharpshooters behaving in such a way, the whole base was on edge. It was an uncomfortable time for everyone. 

            The discomfort was only broken by missions that would leave and come back, but even then the tension was only broken for a short period of time. The agents wanted to say something to either man, but we're unsure how to do so. Hanzo terrified many of them, and though Jesse was a friendly face they'd never seen him act in such a way and found him to be unpredictable. Eventually, it was Hanzo himself who had become fed up with his guilty feelings. 

            Jesse had been drinking coffee in the kitchen when Hanzo cornered him. Though it was more the fact that Hanzo walked quietly that made it seem like a cornering rather than it being the archer's intent. Nevertheless, the cowboy was startled at first and had pulled a gun on the scion.

            “Tch, how foolish,” Hanzo remarked. His arms were crossed as he stood in a shadowy corner of the room, and he looked down his nose at Jesse. It made him seem rather stuck up, and McCree didn't appreciate it much.

            “Now hold on a minute. Don't go actin’ all,” he gestured frantically with his hands, “on me.”

            “Forgive me. I felt it was necessary..”

            “Necessary? I didn't do a thing.”

            “Avoidance is  _ a thing _ , McCree. Be observant for once. Everyone here looks up to you and you are ruining that.”

             “It's not me, it's you! I ain't the one that asked for a saviour.”

            “I have asked for nothing,” the scion growled. 

            “Oh yeah? What about Hanamura?”

            “You really are a fool. Do you think so highly of yourself? You are arrogant.” 

            Jesse fell silent, but Hanzo continued on. It was almost natural for him to continue with his lecturing and insulting. He'd been taught to do so, to lead and rule with a punishing hand, and it was something that he never broke free from. 

             The gunslinger moved toward the archer. His movements were non-threatening, as he’d moved only to wrap his arms around the smaller male. It took only seconds for Hanzo to recognize what was happening before practically melting in Jesse’s arms.

“There ya are pumpkin. Think the both of us just needed a breather,” McCree commented once both of them were calmer. Though they hadn’t really taken a break, the breather was just silent hugging and that was good enough for both of them. Often times what they needed to get back on their feet was silence and each other.

“I did not mean for you to think so much of that day in Hanamura, Jesse. I suppose it was silly of me not to explain myself.”

“Am I part of it, though ?”

“If I am honest… yes, at least it would seem so. If you’re not, then truly I still have not deciphered the riddle.” 

“It’s written in a riddle? Why’d they write it that way for?”

“It was the way the dragon said it to my ancestor. The walls of Shimada Castle are ancient.” 

“That old huh… Will ya ever go back there, Han?”

“For the moment, I think I would prefer to remain here. I quite like my company.”

“Mm well, your company likes you too,” Jesse commented as he pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek.

“Only like?” He teased. 

“Love. I love ya darlin’.”

“I love you too…  _ darling _ ,” the archer’s tone was slightly mocking, though in a way that showed admiration and not annoyance.

Jesse chuckled and held Hanzo just a bit tighter. He buried his face into the scion’s hair and was greeted with the silky feeling of dark blossom-scented strands. While Hanzo appreciated the familiarity of Jesse’s grip, he appreciated the familiarity in the scent of Hanzo’s hair. The two worked in this way, the familiarities of each other comforting and calming both men. 

As their relationship furthered, wintry months turned into summer months and the couple found that familiarities were becoming inadequate. Hanzo could hardly be outside during the summer months if he didn’t wish to be hot to the touch. When Hanzo was inside, Jesse was more often with him than not. The two found themselves bored; exploration was in order, but that could be difficult when one lover may literally crack under pressure. 

“Are you sure, Han?” an uncertain and wary Jesse questioned.

A chuckle flowed from the archer’s lips. “I am sure, Jesse. It’s only a kiss~”

“Mhm and you’re only  _ real _ drunk.”

“What? Can I not be confident without the Old Fashioned?” 

They’d only had a few drinks, and McCree had picked all of them. Hanzo certainly wasn’t drunk from two or three, but Jesse had yet to see much of Hanzo’s confident side before this point. Even if he was really attracted to the confidence, it only seemed logical to Jesse that his lover was drunk. 

“I… Well, I suppose ya can.”

“We do not have to, Jesse, if you are really so worried.” Hanzo reached a hand up, lightly caressing the cowboy’s cheek.

“No, I wanna kiss you. I always want to, but if it starts to-”

“I’ll let you know. I am not keen on being broken by love.”

With the reassurance, Jesse pushed Hanzo into the mattress. Much of his weight was on top of the smaller male as their lips joined in a kiss. This was what Jesse had worried about, crushing Hanzo underneath his weight, but the scion seemed to be enjoying the moment. At least the moment was enjoyed until Hanzo stopped kissing back. 

The action worried McCree, and he pulled away as his heart practically stilled. Instead of finding a broken glass archer underneath him, he found a silent one with smirking lips and twinkling dark eyes. Before the gunslinger knew it, he was flipped onto his back with Hanzo on top of him.

“I prefer it this way,” the archer commented in a casual manner.

“So strong…” Jesse sounded taken aback, perhaps even on the brink of swooning.

“I know.” His confidence shone through, and once again he pressed his soft lips to the rough ones of the cowboy.


	6. (Angst/Bad Ending)

One day the exploration had reached a peak, and gone too far. It happened as the summer was drawing to a close, just as something else would be. Sometimes you can have too much of a good thing.

“He makes me feel what I remember happiness being like.”

“That’s good! I’m glad you gave him a chance like I advised, brother,” Genji said, engaged in a private conversation with Hanzo.

“I am not.”

“What? But you just said he makes you feel happy! That’s a good thing.”

“It should have been… but I was wrong about the curse. Love has only made it worse,” Hanzo claimed. The archer pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows, revealing fracture lines in the shape of veins. 

“You’re breaking… why are you breaking?” the cyborg’s voice held panic. He could be an annoying little brother at times, but that didn’t mean he hated Hanzo and wished death upon him. “We have to call Angela, or Zenyatta! Surely you know you need help, anija!” 

“It is my fault. I will break eventually no matter what. Don’t tell anyone. Do not tell Jesse.” 

“How did this happen? I should have stopped it!”

“Genji, it is not your place to protect me. You owe me nothing. Besides, I am older and it is my responsibility to-”

“It doesn’t matter anymore! Just because you are older doesn’t mean that I can’t look after you too.” 

“Just promise you won’t tell anyone. I am trusting you, and you shall do the same.”

Genji didn’t like the way Hanzo spoke to him, as if they were still young men in Hanamura vying for some sort of power. Hanzo spoke like he was giving orders rather than requesting, and his tone echoed like that of a dying day speech. Genji didn’t like it because it reminded him of the brother he remembered finding in Shimada Castle, barley a remnant of the older brother from his childhood. 

“Hanzo I can’t keep this in the dark, and neither should you.”

“And I cannot let Jesse blame himself for what I have done!” The archer’s eyes burned with urgency at the very mention of the idea. If Jesse knew he was at the cusp of falling apart, he could blame himself for it, and Hanzo wouldn’t let that happen to a perfectly good man. A good man who, Hanzo believed, had a bright and perfect future ahead of him. A future for Jesse that existed without the scion.

~~~

Hanzo locked himself away in his room. He was still alive, though very much in pain. All he did was lay on his bed and listen to the constant banging at his door while pieces of him fell to the floor. There was no blood, for he was just like a living porcelain or glass doll. 

The banging at the door never bothered him, he could tune it out quite well, but what he could not ignore were the voices. Inconsistently he would hear rushed Japanese from Genji, but constantly his ears would be greeted with McCree’s drawl. It was this drawl that brought the archer tears, and only made his face chip away faster. 

“Han… Han please. I need to see you darlin’ or hear ya. Athena won’t let us in without the doctors’ codes, and… I’m real scared Hanzo.” 

The archer did not respond, perhaps it was unlikely he could even speak words by this point, but he could feel his eyes overflow with tears and pieces of glass fell to the ground.

           By the time a panicked Genji and calm Zenyatta found the emergency codes, Hanzo had been wasting away for three days. When Genji and McCree opened the door they'd practically fallen over each other in an attempt to get inside the room at the same time. When they'd pushed their way inside, they found the floor littered with broken shards of glass. They found Hanzo barely alive.

           “Oh god… holy shit.” Genji's panicked mind didn't allow for many words, but Jesse was always good at seeming calm during dire situations. 

           “Darlin’?” Despite his calm, he sounded as if he were holding onto a small sliver of hope. Hanzo could no longer respond, he'd passed out from pain and it was unlikely he'd ever be waking up. The archer wasn't really there, instead there was crumbly glass that occupied the shape of his figure.

           “He's dead. He's fucking dead!” 

            Jesse couldn't hear Genji's hysterics. All the gunslinger heard was his own breathing, and his heart beating in his chest. His heart felt broken rather than together, and his stomach turned at the sight of all the glass. In his mind all he could think of were moments that he'd miss and ones that he wished would've gotten the chance to happen. The heated or comforting kisses, the calming embraces, the banter, and late nights on the roof when neither of them could really sleep.

           Jesse McCree had seen lots of living faces come and go, but none of them could equal the broken face of the man he'd fallen in love with.


	7. (Fluff/Good ending)

One day the exploration had reached a peak, and gone too far. It happened as the summer was drawing to a close, just as something else would be.

          Hanzo seemed unusually pleased, a type of happy expression he only ever found when he was with Jesse. However, it persisted even before the gunslinger had woken up. McCree didn't get to stay asleep for long though, Hanzo woke him as soon as he knew what happened.

           “Jesse, wake up! Something happened.”

          This sort of sentence frightened the cowboy at first, causing him to quickly sit up. He noticed no threat or evidence of danger, and whined. He was someone who really preferred having his sleep. 

           “Han, don't scare me like that.”

           The archer chuckled and crawled into Jesse's lap. “Ah forgive me, I got excited.”

           “Mm at least you’re warm.”

           In response, Hanzo smiled, the smile reached his eyes and made him look younger. 

           “That's… huh, ya ain't ever been that way before.”

           “I'm not glass anymore. I was right, you did break the curse.”

           “What? But I didn't do anything.”

           “Jesse, you did. You have done so much for me. I cannot appreciate it enough.”

           “Well, I'm really happy for you darlin’.” The gunslinger smiled, his smile tired but genuine. 

           “I can get a real tattoo now, and piercings, and cut my hair,” he sounded somewhat like a child telling their parents what gifts they wanted.

           “Course you can, and I'll be right with ya, but… a bit more sleep first?”

            Hanzo laughed. “Yes, we'll get more sleep first.” The archer snuggled into the gunslinger's chest. “I love you, Jesse.”

           “I love ya too, Han.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that AO3 just randomly started indenting my stuff toward the end here  
> Oh well  
> I hope you've enjoyed what you read!


End file.
